


[Fanart] Sev and Harry in the Great Hall

by Drarry_Quite_Contrary



Series: Harry Potter Fanart [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Digital Art, Fanart, Hogwarts Great Hall, M/M, Time Travelling Harry Potter, Young Severus Snape, do not post on other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary
Summary: Time-Travel themed illustration of Severus and Harry. FULL COLOR. <3Inspired by my Snarry fic,Time Heals All Wounds.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Harry Potter Fanart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050533
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	[Fanart] Sev and Harry in the Great Hall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BongoMonkeys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BongoMonkeys/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Time Heals All Wounds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344371) by [Drarry_Quite_Contrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary). 



> ***All characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling***

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for looking!**
> 
> **Be sure to[SUBSCRIBE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/) for more Drarry / Snarry goodness!**
> 
> **[Tumblr](https://drarry-quite-contrary.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://instagram.com/drarry_quite_contrary/)**
> 
> **Check out our new podcast!**  
>  **[Care of Magical Shippers](http://www.careofmagicalshippers.com/)**  
>  **A Ship Culture Podcast**


End file.
